Going Into Battle
by summersrain
Summary: Arthur and Merlin share a small moment together in the tent before Arthur goes to battle Queen Annis's champion. Scene from His Father's Son S4E5. One-shot!


A/N: Hi there! This is my first attempt at a Merlin fanfic. Leave me reviews so I know how I did? Thanks & happy reading!

Disclaimer: I used some lines from the Episode His Father's Son. No copyright infringement intended. I just wanted to expand upon this scene a bit :)

* * *

><p>"Not too tight Merlin, you don't want to kill me before I've even started," Arthur said with false cheerfulness making his manservant laugh. In all actuality, he quite enjoyed the way Merlin helped him into his armor. He loved imagining the feeling of his thin fingers through the layers of chainmail and actually brushing his skin.<p>

"Sorry," Merlin chuckled moving to loosen the straps of the armor.

While Merlin worked, Arthur looked down at his hand and pulled his glove off. Next came his ring, he tugged it off turning around to face his manservant. "If this day should prove to be my last," he paused, "give this to Guinevere," he said placing the ring in Merlin's hand. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"'Course," Merlin agreed. He would do anything for his king, but he still had lingering doubts. "Arthur do you really think this is worth the risk? You're king now, Camelot needs _you_ alive," He pleaded, his usual cheerful attitude absent from his voice._ I need you alive_. The unsaid confession rang in his mind.

"I don't know what will happen. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision," Merlin couldn't help but admire his king and master. He was really the bravest and truest man he knew. Merlin was certain he would be nothing without Arthur.

"Well whatever happens out there, um-" Merlin's voice faltered and he couldn't finish his sentence. What if Arthur didn't come back? Where would that leave him? He looked down afraid that Arthur would catch his worry.

"You're not about to start crying on me are you?" Arthur joked lightly.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed and the two fell back into their usual playful banter for just a moment. "Just, uh, good luck," Merlin said finally trying to get his feeling out in a concise way. In those words he tried to convey his love for Arthur.

"Thank you old friend," Arthur said genuinely and clasped Merlin's forearm with his hand in the traditional embrace. Merlin was momentarily taken aback. Arthur had never before shown his feelings or been so, dare he say vulnerable, with him around. He usually kept a wall up around his heart, probably too many years living with just Uther as a parent. He gazed boldly into his master's eyes trying desperately to express what he couldn't say out loud. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was something sparkling in Arthur's eyes that gave Merlin hope.

"It is time my lord," Agravaine said coming into the tent and interrupting their moment.

"Very well," Arthur assented all trace of tenderness gone from his features. He moved away from Merlin lest Agravaine get the wrong impression. Merlin sighed sadly.

"Is all in readiness?" questioned Agravaine as he looked between Merlin and Arthur, who did not seem ready to part.

"Merlin?" Arthur inquired looking to his friend.

"Ready," Merlin said determinedly wanting to seem strong for Arthur, while on the inside he was absolutely terrified.

Arthur grabbed his sword and examined it closely. Finally satisfied he made his way to the tent opening. "Right then."

Merlin watched his king exit the tent, head held high, shoulders back, ready for battle. He didn't miss the suspicious glee in Agravaine's expression either as he followed his nephew out to the field of battle.

Alone in the tent, he slipped Arthur's ring on his thumb and admired the way it looked on his hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed the ring tenderly, closing his eyes for a moment. Merlin decided then that he would help Arthur win this fight with magic even if there were two armies there to witness it. He would gladly take the risk because he couldn't let Arthur die. That would mean his own death as well. Merlin exited the tent with a new resolve, he held his head high and vowed to help his king, his love.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Jessi~


End file.
